Scars
by SuperNeos2
Summary: They both have marks. Carl/Beth


Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead

Title: Scars

Summary: They both have marks.

Pairing: Carl/Beth

AN: **Wow. My oneshots for Carl/Beth are actually getting attention? I really thought I was the only shipper for them. Nice to see I'm not. Enjoy.**

Carl found himself sitting in his prison cell after a long day of killing walkers and dealing with annoying prisoners. The five prisoners that his dad had found in the cafeteria told them to leave as this was their prison. Rick had stated that it was theirs now since they took it, cleared it out and made it safe. Hershel lost his leg because of this prison and Carl was sure his father would be damned before he let that sacrifice be for nothing.

Carl felt the same way that he did.

He lifted his shirt to stare at the spot where he had gotten shot back in the woods many months ago. It was that one mistake that set the bar rolling for all of the other major events that were to follow because of it.

Shane going crazy.

Finding Sophia in the barn.

Randall.

Dale's death.

Shane's death.

And the farm being overrun. It was Carl's little accident that caused everything to happen to his friends and family. He didn't feel guilt for it, it wasn't his fault that he was shot. But, it was just hard to carry the mark that caused everything to go to hell.

Carl heard footsteps approaching and smiled when he saw it was just Beth. He was in that stage of life where he was getting crushes on girls. Beth was the only one close to his age and the only girl that was available.

Maggie had Glenn.

Carol and Daryl were obviously into each other.

He wouldn't ever look at his mother like that so she was a big no-no.

He didn't mind liking Beth. He really liked her and he hoped that one day she would look at him like that too. It wasn't like their dating pool was large. She couldn't have a valid reason for not giving him a chance. At least he hoped she didn't.

"What's up Beth," Carl waved, getting her attention.

Beth turned at the sound of her name and relaxed when she realized it was just Carl. They were all on edge after Rick and the prisoners' little scuffle over who the prison belonged to. It was obvious that the prisoners were gonna try something that would end with either a bloodbath or with a group being forced to leave the prison.

"Oh, hey Carl." She waved back. "What are you up to right now?" she asked.

Carl glanced back to the spot on his chest where he was shot and gave her a shrug, "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Just the time when I got shot," he shrugged; acting like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Why?"

"Well…me getting shot is what made everything that happened, happened. You know?"

"Not sure if I do," she walked into his cell and took a seat next to him. "What do you mean?"

Carl sighed and proceeded to explain to Beth what he meant. She was surprised that Carl was thinking like that. It sounded like he blamed himself for everything that happened. Beth placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Are you blaming yourself for everything?"

"No. It just feels weird to have the mark that caused everything."

"It just feels weird to have a mark in general,"

Carl looked to her with a questioning gaze, "What are you talking about?"

Beth smiled nervously, "Remember when I tried to kill myself?"

Carl saddened at the reminder. "I got scared when I heard you tried to kill yourself. I thought I was gonna lose my friend."

"You're so sweet," she gave him a hug, causing the boy to blush madly. "That was my wake-up call. It showed me how weak I was and that I needed to step up my game or I was gonna die."

"Even if you didn't, I would've protected you."

Beth was flattered by his words and pulled him into another hug. She knew he liked her and she kinda liked him too. They were the only kids in the group, which gave them common ground, and they were good friends. They spent a lot of time together during the eight months on the road and even on the farm.

"I'm glad I have you,"

"I'm glad I have you too."

End of Scars

Not my best one but, it's something.

I might start a longer story with these two. Only problem I have is if I should start it at the farm or at the prison. I'm afraid if I go back to the farm, people are gonna get pissed.

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
